


Home Skies

by Solstarin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Loki + stargazing. Need I say more?





	Home Skies

“Loki.” **  
**

He was awake in an instant at the sound of her voice, but he knew exactly why she was waking him. His back was to her, so he could easily pull off being asleep a while longer. Despite not really understanding it, he could tolerate Y/N’s endless fascination with the stars, but waking him up in the wee hours of the morning for them was where he drew a line. If she wanted to watch a meteor shower, that was fine, but he wasn’t going to be involved. 

“Loki.” Her finger dug into his side, right between his ribs, where she knew it annoyed the everliving hell of out him. He ignored her.

“Babe. I know you’re awake. You said you’d watch the meteor shower with me.”

“I did no such thing,” he rumbled, his voice thick with sleep. 

He turned onto his back to peer over his shoulder at her. “Did you ask me while I was reading?” 

“Yeah, but you said yes!” 

He raised a brow at her. “Did I?” 

Y/N looked at him a moment longer before her poker face crumbled. She wouldn’t admit fault, but her mouth turned into a frown. “Please?” 

Loki considered her for a moment, scrutinizing her (purposefully) trembling frown and pleading eyes. She would get progressively more pitiful until she got what she wanted, and while sometimes it was nice to have her fawning over him to gain his favor, he didn’t have the patience for it tonight. 

“Fine,” he ceded. “Twenty minutes.” 

Y//N’s face lit up and she sprang out of bed, shoving her feet in a pair of thick socks and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Loki pulled a light shirt over his head and followed her to the elevator that would lift them to the Tower’s private roof, frowning at the blinking security camera in one corner. He hated knowing someone was keeping an eye on him. He wished he had been granted leave to move into Y/N’s private residence, instead of relocating her to the Avengers Tower to live with him. Unfortunately, he had no one to blame but himself for the situation he was in -- and she and the other residents had already been more lenient than he deserved. He really didn’t want to press it further and make his living space more hostile that it already was. 

Cool air rushed over Loki’s shoulders as they emerged, and Y/N led them immediately to the bench that had been set by Tony, for Pepper a few summers past. One could see the sun setting perfectly between the buildings of New York, and at night the sky opened, huge and dark, above them. Light pollution meant they couldn’t see much of the cosmos, but this meteor shower Y/N had been talking about was supposed to be bright enough to witness even in the thick of the city. 

Y/N sat him down decisively and huddled into his side, wrapping the blanket she had brought with her tightly around her shoulders, anchoring it in place by draping Loki’s arm over them as well. She heaved a sigh, placing her head on his shoulder, and he quietly surrendered, resting his cheek on the crown of her head.

“Do you see the same stars in Asgard?” she asked, after a moment’s pause.

“Of course not. We’re much too far from your stars to see them.” 

Y/N hummed and wriggled a little closer. “I wish we could travel, to see the stars, really.” 

Loki wasn’t going to say anything, but instead mope to himself about his current state, but then had a better idea. A glamour was a simple spell, at its core, and if he could master convincing lookalikes, then throwing the memories of Asgard’s stars into this sky would be a breeze. 

“How important is this event to you, love?” 

Y/N looked up at him, initially rather irritated. “I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks, Loki, it’s really...” she trailed off when she noticed the look in his eye. “What?”

“I have something better. Trust me.” 

She thought about it momentarily, justifiably unsure whether or not whatever this new plan was was in her best interest, but thankfully decided to go with it. Loki grinned, his heart picking up pace, as he raised his free hand, closed his eyes, and searched his memory for the strongest image he had. 

A gasp from his lover told him he had something, and when he opened his eyes, the twinkling lights of his past had been splashed across the inky black sky of the city. 

“My stars,” he told her, watching her slack-jawed wonderment. 

“Yeah, screw the meteor shower,” Y/N agreed, breathless. “This is definitely better.” She patted his thigh, excited. “Tell me about them.” 

Loki drew a deep breath, a smile unwittingly stealing his lips as he dove in, comforted by the familiar knowledge, dragged back into the days his mother would hold him close to her and tell him the stories of the World Tree, of the Eagle, and _Nidhogg_ the serpent who coiled at its roots, and the squirrel _Ratatosk_ that ran as messenger between them. 

“To us, Midgard is little more than a leaf in Yggdrasil.” 

The sounds of the city filled the space his voice left, and stayed there for some time as both of them studied the projected sky above them.

“I’m pretty sure your twenty minutes is up,” she murmured, dancing delicately around their tender moment. 

“Let it be,” Loki replied, quietly. Twenty thousand years wouldn’t be enough of the state of peace, and calm, and love that they floated in. For this brief moment, his past vanished, and he was alone, with her, under his home skies.


End file.
